


Пять (Инквизитор)

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Что ты будешь делать, когда пропадет то, что делало тебя тобой? Куда ты пойдешь, когда твоя сила превратится в пыль? Кто придет к тебе, когда ты будешь нуждаться в этом? Что будет с тобой после пятого удара колокола?





	Пять (Инквизитор)

Часы пробили ровно пять раз, и последний удар, особенно гулкий, эхом прокатился по пустым каменным коридорам, заметался в каждом закоулке здания, проник в небольшую комнатушку и камнем обрушился на голову прикованного к жесткому стулу человека. Тот поморщился и встрепенулся, отгоняя одновременно и сон, тяжелый и липкий, и эхо пяти ударов старых часов, которые монотонно били внутри черепной коробки. И пятый неизменно был особенно протяжным, тоскливым и одновременно ставящим точку в череде смутных видений, что проносились перед глазами заключенного последние несколько часов. Пять ударов, от которых становились дыбом грязные спутанные волосы, от которых по посеревшей коже пробегали мурашки. Пять ударов – и выжидающий взгляд глаз, давно утративших свой цвет, впивается в тяжелую дубовую дверь, а мозг начинает гадать, кто же придет сегодня. С пятым ударом всегда кто-то приходил, чтобы продолжить мучения, длившиеся на протяжении многих недель. Настолько многих, что прикованный тяжелыми цепями к жесткому стулу, Он уже потерял им счет. Он мог назвать лишь тот день, что положил начало концу – Его концу, и концу их всех, но как долго Он уже томится в заключении, в этой комнате, где никогда не было окон, а дверь казалась размытой, Он сказать не мог. В этой комнате было непонятно, день на улице или ночь, сколько прошло дней, недель, месяцев, сколько раз наползали на небо тяжелые тучи и сколько раз ветер уносил их прочь. Человек, прикованный к стулу, даже не был уверен в том, что сама улица еще существует, что Они еще не разобрали ее по кирпичику, по камешку, и не растерли эти камешки и кирпичики в мелкую пыль, как Они поступили со всем тем, что было Ему дорого. Со всем, что Он любил. Со всем, что было Его жизнью и самой сутью Его существования. 

Шаги, раздавшиеся за дверью, выдернули Его из раздумий и полудремы, в которую Он снова начал проваливаться. Шаги тоже были похожи на пять ударов. После каждых четырех ритмичных шагов идущий подтягивал за собой какой-то очевидно тяжелый предмет, который скрежетал по каменному полу коридора. «Третий, - подумал пленник, - опять будет крутить пальцы». Он не знал имен своих мучителей, но дал им номера. Первый – сгорбленный старик, который приходил, чтобы медленно, по миллиметру, вгонять иголки ему под ногти. Возраст Второго Он так и не смог определить, потому что не смог заглянуть под капюшон. Второй обычно прикатывал огромную бочку, из которой монотонно капала вода, прямо на Его макушку. Третий был достаточно молод, и силенок его не хватало на то, чтобы тащить за собой огромную доску с отверстиями для пальцев. На поясе у Третьего всегда болтались щипцы, которыми и выкручивали пальцы пленнику. Четвертый – человек средних лет с лицом, изрытым следами оспы – пришел лишь раз и принес огонь. И все Они задавали вопросы. Вопросы, на которые у Него не было ответов. На которые ответов не существовало в природе. Но помимо вопросов, было еще кое-что. Все они грозились Ему визитом Пятой. Пятую Он никогда не видел, но успел понять, что Пятой боятся даже Они. Конечно, Они называли ее не Пятой, нет. Они просто говорили, что позовут Её – и сами пугливо озирались по сторонам. Так когда-то пугались имени Лорда, и от этого становилось еще тоскливее. Он был заточен в этой комнате без окон, прикованный холодными ржавыми цепями к крайне жесткому креслу и должен был отвечать на вопросы, на которые Он не знал ответа, и постоянно бояться, что в любой день, в любую минуту, в любую секунду может зайти Пятая и совершить что-то воистину страшное. Видимо, совершить она могла нечто чудовищное, раз даже мучители Ее боялись. Но колокол отбивал свои положенные пять ударов, где-то скреблись грызуны, по коридору шагали, шаркали, бегали безымянные мучители с номерами, но Пятой так и не было. Он даже порой мечтал о Ее появлении. Казалось, вот сейчас, вот сегодня, именно в этот миг распахнется дверь, впуская в его комнатушку Пятую, которая отберет Его жизнь и тем самым избавит Его от мучений. Иногда за стеной слышались крики и плач – были и другие камеры, в которых сидели другие несчастные, и к ним тоже ходили Они. Иногда Ему становилось интересно, ко всем ли приходят с пятым ударом колокола, все ли в этом месте боятся пяти ударов – и Пятой. 

Дверь распахнулась, скрипнув петлями и проскрежетав полотном об каменный пол. На пороге стоял Третий.

\- Ты, - проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе звучали устрашающие нотки, но было слышно, что он напуган. За спиной у Третьего стояло ведро с мутной водой, а на локте болталась тряпка, выглядевшая так, будто ею пытались отмыть коридор.

\- Что? – Он прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Третьего. Кто-то из его мучителей – кажется, это был Второй – не брезговал ударами по голове, после которых глаза надолго застилала пелена.

\- Мне велено тебя умыть, - Третий швырнул тряпку в воду, наскоро смочил ее водой и шлепнул тряпкой по Его лицу. Вода пахла чем-то тухлым, а несмоченный уголок тряпки, сухой и жесткий, больно царапал кожу. 

\- Зачем все это? – спросил Он, когда Третий, наконец, закончил с процедурой, которая должна была называться умыванием.

\- Она хочет тебя видеть, - бросил Третий, и Он заметил, что руки Третьего крупно дрожат. Не говоря больше ни слова, Третий бросил тряпку обратно в ведро, и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

«Пятая, - промелькнула в Его голове мысль, и мысль эта была торжествующей. – Наконец-то я увижу Пятую. Надеюсь, она расправится со мной быстро. Надеюсь, это будет не больно». Он всегда был трусом. О, да, теперь-то Он это признавал. Он был трусом, Он боялся боли, но мучители научили Его не бояться, приучили к боли. И отучили надеяться. И вот теперь луч надежды пробился-таки сквозь пыльные коридоры и зажег огонек в Его сердце.

В коридоре раздались шаги, которые Он еще никогда не слышал. Они не были похожи ни на шаркающую походку Первого, ни на тяжелую поступь Второго, ни на приближение Четвертого, сопровождавшееся несвязным бормотанием и щелчками. Эти шаги были легкими, почти бесшумными, терявшимися в шорохе ткани, но все же эта была поступь Пятой. Он понял это сразу. Шаги Пятой напоминали шаги самой смерти. В этих звуках слышалась решительность, с которой Пятая приближалась к Его комнатке. В них была вся неоспоримость Ее решения и неотвратимость Его судьбы.

Дверь отворилась с неизменным скрипом и противным скрежетом дерева о камень. Он иногда думал, что уголок дверного полотна давно должен был процарапать борозду в камне пола, или же что само дерево должно не выдержать и стесаться в этом месте. Но и то, и другое было упрямым. Почти таким же упрямым, как Он, когда цеплялся за свое незнание и невиновность в том, чего не совершал по собственной воле. Он не был виновен в том, что сопровождало Его с самого рождения. Иногда, задумавшись, Он сравнивал обвинения мучителей с тем, как если бы его обвинили в наличии почек или сердца. 

На пороге стояла фигура в темно-фиолетовом плаще, а на груди у нее был вышит черный факел. Лицо Пятой скрывала черная маска с фиолетовыми полосами. Они избрали себе странные цвета, Он давно это заметил. Но если Они носили просто фиолетовые одежды, то Пятая превзошла их всех. «Скорее всего, - подумал Он, - Пятая намного выше их по иерархии».

Рука, обтянутая фиолетовой перчаткой, легко прикоснулась к двери, и та с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась. Он не обратил внимания, но дверь даже не протерлась по каменному полу. «Вот и все», - мелькнула в его голове мысль. Даже сквозь безликую маску Пятой Он чувствовал, что Его лицо буравит взгляд Ее глаз. Почему-то Он представлял их тоже фиолетовыми.

\- Драко Люциус Малфой? – прозвучал из-за маски вопрос, и Он дернулся от звука непривычного, давно забытого имени. Так его называли когда-то давно, еще до того, как начался конец мира. Его мира. Однако голос Пятой прозвучал так, что из Его головы разом улетучились все мысли, что еще оставались с того момента, как в коридоре раздались Ее шаги.

\- Я ничего не знаю, - обессилено проговорил он и почувствовал, будто цепи сильнее стянули грудь и руки.

\- Драко Люциус Малфой, - Она даже не спрашивала, Она утверждала это, будто знала это всю жизнь. Он почувствовал, как Его голова наклоняется и кивает помимо Его воли.

\- Да, - выдавил, наконец, Он.

\- Что ты можешь мне рассказать, Драко Люциус Малфой? – Пятая будто издевалась над ним, повторяя имя, более Ему не принадлежавшее. Имя, на которое Он больше не имел права. Которое отобрали Они.

\- Я ничего не знаю, - повторил Он, хотя в голове эхом отдавался заданный вопрос: «Что ты можешь мне рассказать? Что ты знаешь? Что ты можешь мне рассказать?» Удар колокола. Еще один. Третий. Четвертый.

\- Я не знаю, - проговорил Он, и в тот же миг в голове раздался протяжный и тревожный гул пятого удара. Он зажмурился, а затем резко распахнул глаза. – Кто я? Где я?

Пятая не издала ни звука, а маска ее по-прежнему была непроницаема, но Он был уверен, что на лице, скрытом от его глаз, блуждает улыбка. Он почти физически ощущал эту насмешку. Весь мир в лице Пятой насмехался над ним, и весь мир отныне был сокрыт под черной пеленой и украшен фиолетовыми разводами. Он никогда не любил фиолетовый, и в этом он был уверен на сто процентов.

\- Расскажи мне, - тихо проговорила Пятая. Он помотал головой, отказываясь говорить, но рот будто сам открылся, и из него полились слова которые он никогда не желал бы произносить.

\- Второго мая, - прохрипел он. – Второго мая, когда Темный Лорд пал, мы еще не понимали, что произошло. Я бежал из Хогвартса вместе со своей семьей и не знал, что Поттер погиб. 

\- Как ты понял, что магия пропала, Драко Люциус Малфой? – вкрадчиво спросила Пятая.

\- Сначала, - Он запнулся. – Сначала перестали двигаться и разговаривать портреты. Это было на следующий день после нашего возвращения домой. Потом погибли все домовики. Буквально через пару дней. В конце концов, с нашего поместья пропали защитные чары. 

\- Почему это произошло, Драко Люциус Малфой?

\- Я не знаю, - почти в отчаянии выкрикнул Он и если бы не цепи, закрыл бы голову руками, чтобы только не слышать Ее вопроса, звучавшего эхом где-то внутри Его головы.

\- Магия кончилась, Драко Люциус Малфой, - мягко проговорила Пятая, и эта мягкость была мягкостью кошки, которая ласково играет с мышью, прежде чем съесть ее. – Слишком много магии было истрачено во время Битвы. И магия кончилась. Что ты делал, когда понял это, Драко Люциус Малфой?

\- Я ушел, - Он не хотел в этом признаваться, но ее голос, почти гипнотический, заставлял Его говорить. 

\- Ты испугался, Драко Люциус Малфой?

\- Нет! – выкрикнул Он, и в голове тут же прозвучал удар колокола. Второй. Третий. – Да, да, я испугался! Я не знал, что делать и аппарировал в Лондон. Я хотел добиться ответа в Министерстве.

\- Но Министерства больше не было.

\- Да, - Он опустил голову. – Его не было. Я не знаю почему, но не было ни Министерства, ни Косого Переулка. Всех наших мест не было. С них пали чары невидимости.

\- И их нашли магглы, - закончила за него Пятая. – Что было дальше, Драко Люциус Малфой?

\- Я бродил. Просто бродил, хотел заблудиться, потеряться где-то, чтобы никогда не найтись. А потом меня схватили Они.

\- Управление по Борьбе с Волшебниками?

\- Я не знаю, что я им сделал, - Он чувствовал, как грязная вода стекает по его виску, по шее и затекает за ворот безразмерной рубахи заключенного. Тяжелая липкая капля. – Я ничего не знаю!

\- Хорошо, - Пятая сделала ровно два шага, но этого было достаточно, чтобы нависнуть над Ним будто хищная птица. – Где твои родители?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Где твои друзья?

\- Я не знаю!

\- Где все твои знакомые, близкие или дальние? Где волшебники?

\- Я не знаю, я ничего не знаю! – закричал Он и руки Его дернулись, желая закрыть голову и прогнать Пятую хотя бы оттуда, если Она не уйдет из Его комнатушки и не оставит Его и дальше тут гнить. – Мне нельзя дать кровать?

\- Нет, - коротко ответила Она. – Задержанным не положено. Как тебя зовут?

\- Я не знаю, - Он зажмурился, и попытался не слышать Пятую, но ее образ стоял перед глазами, ее голос звучал в голове набатом. «Как тебя зовут?» Раз. Второй. Третий. Четвертый.

\- Драко. Люциус. Малфой, - выдавил Он из себя и поднял на нее глаза.

\- Очень хорошо, Драко Люциус Малфой, - судя по голосу, Пятая была довольна ответом. – Тогда я приду завтра и мы продолжим.

\- Ты, - Драко запнулся, - вы не убьете меня?

Пятая хрипло рассмеялась.

\- Нет, Драко Люциус Малфой, не убью, - Она открыла дверь, которая вновь не издала ни звука. – Во всяком случае, не сегодня.

Пятая вышла и затворила за собой дверь, оставив его в этой пыльной холодной комнате, где каждый камень сочился ненавистью к нему, где каждое звено цепи жаждало разрезать его кожу и напиться его крови. Но это была не тюрьма, нет. Тюрьмой стали его собственные мысли, его воспоминания о том, что произошло после Битвы за Хогвартс.

***

Всю свою сознательную жизнь Драко считал магию чем-то само собой разумеющимся, тем, что всегда будет с ним и никогда его не покинет. Его дом был защищен чарами от магглов, он разговаривал с портретами своих предков и привыкал, привыкал, привыкал к тому, что магия пронизывает каждую клеточку его тела, что она будет с ним всегда. Но в тот день все казалось странным. Портрет пра-пра-прадеда не захотел с ним разговаривать, и даже не повел бровью в его сторону. Драко заподозрил, что дело нечисто и хотел было позвать отца, но в тот самый миг из столовой донесся звук бьющейся посуды. Эльф разбил чашку. Она просто выскользнула из его рук, а сам эльф скорчился на полу, заливаясь слезами от бессилия. Драко приказал ему починить чашку магией, но тот так и не смог этого сделать. Тогда Драко взялся за палочку сам, но «Репаро» не поддавалось ему. Впрочем, Драко списал это на усталость и не придал этому значения. А утром на кухне вместо горячего завтрака его ждал холодный труп домового эльфа. Остальные эльфы тоже обнаружились уже мертвыми. То ли от стресса, терзавшего ее последние два года, то ли по каким-то еще неведомым причинам, в тот же день слегла Нарцисса. Вслед за ней занемог и Люциус, а к концу недели обнаружилось, что с дома пали все защитные чары. И Люциус, и Нарцисса первым делом вытолкнули Драко из дому, понимая, что дом, появившийся ниоткуда, быстро привлечет внимание магглов. Как у Драко хватило магии на то чтобы аппарировать в Лондон, он и сам не понял. Он очутился посреди Косого Переулка и обомлел: извилистая улочка, надежно сокрытая от глаз немагического населения, просто-таки кишела магглами. Они заходили в магазины волшебных палочек, они примеряли мантии, они выпускали сов на свободу, стучали по котлам, били о мостовую колбы и флаконы с зельями, ломали метлы. Драко бросился прочь оттуда, путь его лежал в Министерство магии, где – он надеялся – найдутся какие-то более-менее вразумительные пояснения. Но будочки, в которой обычно спускались в Министерство посетители, тоже не оказалось. На ее месте в асфальте зияла дыра, возле которой уже тоже копошились предприимчивые магглы. Драко еще не понимал, чем может обернуться для него знакомство с этими магглами, но что-то, похожее на инстинкт самосохранения гнало его как можно дальше от Министерства и вообще от мест, где раньше могли скапливаться маги. И Драко побежал. Он бежал по улицам, то и дело спотыкаясь, задевая прохожих плечом, сворачивая в какие-то переулки, улочки и дворики, пока в один прекрасный миг не налетел со всего разбегу на какого-то человека в странной одежде. Хотя, странной теперь казалась одежда Драко: брюки и рубашка еще могли бы смотреться прилично, но поверх них была надета мантия, которая выдавала Драко с головой. Он пробормотал извинения и уже собирался было скрыться, но незнакомец отточенным жестом остановил его.

\- Стойте, молодой человек, - пробасил он. – Куда вы так торопитесь? 

\- На поезд опаздываю, - выпалил Драко первое, что взбрело ему в голову. От гонки по лабиринту городских улиц, у него путались ноги, язык и мысли, поэтому если незнакомец и понял его, то понял, очевидно, неправильно. Подозрительно прищурившись, он попросил Драко показать содержимое карманов. Драко даже не успел придумать, что соврать по поводу предназначения волшебной палочки, когда незнакомец снял с пояса какую-то коробочку и сказал ей:

\- У меня еще один, на Харли-стрит. 

«Еще один? – удивился Драко, хоть вслух ничего и не сказал. – То есть, я не первый? И зачем он сказал об этом этой странной коробочке?»

События окончательно стали напоминать какой-то фарс, когда коробочка зашипела и ответила ему человеческим голосом:

\- Отлично, Майрли, группа будет через пять минут. Задержи его пока что.

\- Да, сэр, - рявкнул незнакомец в коробочку и повернулся к Драко. – Добегался, колдунишка? Теперь-то вы за все ответите.  
За что он будет отвечать перед какими-то магглами, Драко так и не понял, лишь брезгливо поморщился, когда незнакомец мертвой хваткой вцепился ему в плечо.

\- Вы посмотрите, он еще и морщится. А когда ты со своими дружками нас обворовывал, ты не морщился?

\- Это какая-то ошибка, - прошипел Драко, пытаясь вывернуться, - я из чистейшей и богатейшей семьи, мне ни к чему воровать, особенно у каких-то…

«Жалких магглов», - хотел продолжить Драко, но сдержался.

\- Богатейшей, как же, - проворчал маггл и сплюнул на асфальт. – Да вы веками воровали у нас, решили, что вы лучше. Прятались по норам, как крысы. Ничего, теперь-то вы ответите за все.

Прохожие с неприязнью смотрели на Драко, с уважением на незнакомца, державшего его, но ускоряли шаг, будто бы Драко был заразен или же с ним с минуты на минуту могло случиться что-то непоправимое, что заденет и их тоже.

Те, кого голос из коробочки назвал «группой», Драко увидел сразу. Пятеро фигур в фиолетовых одеждах, похожих на мантии, вышли из какого-то переулка и теперь приближались к ним.

\- Очень хорошо, Майрли. У тебя на них нюх, - хохотнул один, пока двое заламывали Драко руки.

\- Стараюсь, господин Инквизитор, - закивал Майрли, и Драко сделал мысленную пометку, что этот грузный человек боится людей в мантиях. Однако возможности для дальнейших раздумий у Драко не было. Люди в фиолетовом – Драко мысленно называл их просто Они – отвели его в какое-то здание, где было полно волшебников и таких же людей в фиолетовых мантиях. Волшебники, в основном, сидели за решетками, с комнатушках, напоминавших тюремные камеры. Люди в фиолетовом расхаживали из камеры в камеру и задавали одни и те же вопросы. Драко провели по коридору, бросили в одну из таких камер, и к нему тут же явился Инквизитор. Позже Драко называл его Нулевым. Нулевой задал ряд вопросов, на которые не получил ни одного внятного ответа. Нулевого интересовало все: как Драко понял, что он волшебник, пользовались ли его родители магией, когда ему купили палочку, сообщали ли они в школу, что он волшебник, чему его учили в школе. Драко отвечал неохотно. Вопрос о родителях он поначалу проигнорировал, за что тут же поплатился. Нулевой с силой ударил его по голове, да так, что Драко рухнул с колченогой табуретки, на которой сидел. От удара в голове загудело, и сквозь этот гул Драко услышал, как Нулевой повторяет свой вопрос. Пришлось отвечать. На вопрос о школе Драко ответил достаточно честно, однако Нулевому, видимо, не понравился ответ. Он схватил Драко за шиворот и потащил в угол комнаты, где стояла огромная бочка с водой.

\- Просто учили варить зелья и превращать одни предметы в другие? – прорычал Нулевой, макая голову Драко в воду. – А я думаю, вас учили обманывать! Вас учили красть у других детей магию. Вы думали, что вы сильнее? Но вы сильнее за счет чужой слабости. За счет всей той силы, что вы украли у других детей.

\- Я ничего не крал, - проговорил Драко, когда Нулевой вытащил его из воды. – Я всегда таким был.

\- Ты украл силу у какого-то ребенка. И поэтому ты можешь творить волшебство, а тот, другой ребенок наверняка заболел и умирает, если еще не умер.

От дикости этих рассуждений Драко поморщился.

\- Он еще и морщится, - взревел Нулевой и снова погрузил Драко лицом в воду, а тот даже не успел задержать дыхание. – Куда ты прячешь магию? Где она у тебя? В какой вещице? Отдавай!

\- Я не знаю, - проговорил Драко, захлебываясь.

\- А что ты знаешь? Вас учили тому, что вы должны воровать больше силы, чтобы поработить Британию? 

\- Нет-нет, - торопливо замотал головой Драко.

Камера открылась, пропуская еще двоих в фиолетовых одеждах.

\- Этого – в Форт Новой Инквизиции. Посмотрим, как он там запоет. 

Двое вошедших снова заломили Драко руки за спину и повели прочь по коридору. Драко знал, что его не отпустят, но когда его засунули в тарахтящую будку, где преотвратнейше пахло, он признался самому себе, что боится. Палочка его осталась у Нулевого, а без нее он не могу ничего сделать этим магглам. Хотя теперь, если он правильно понял, он и с палочкой ничего не смог бы сделать. Магия пропала. 

Когда будка пришла в движение, в одной из ее стенок открылось небольшое окошко, в которое просунулась рука с каким-то буклетом.

\- На, почитай. Хоть узнаешь, что такое Новейший Порядок, - проговорил голос кого-то, кто сидел по ту сторону стенки, и окошечко захлопнулось. Над головой у Драко висела стеклянная колба, в которой загорелся тусклый огонек, и Драко принялся читать.

«Маги и чем они опасны для Британского народа.  
Многие из нас в детстве слышали сказки о добрых феях и сильных волшебниках. Однако последние исследования Британских ученых, а также события третьего мая 1998 года говорят об обратном. Маги – это прямая угроза нашему обществу. Вспомнить хотя бы тот переполох, что воцарился в стране в тот день, когда то тут, то там начали появляться здания, которых раньше никто не видел. Это не просто дома, некоторые из них впечатляют своими размерами. По словам первопроходцев, в этих домах нашлись книги о магии, а жители этих домов утверждают, что они сами являются магами. Мы получили многие подтверждения тому, что все эти люди не буйнопомешанные. Многие уверены, что с рождения наделены магической силой, однако это не так. Исследования доктора Криберсона показывают, что для обладания магией так называемому волшебнику нужно было забрать жизненную силу у другого человека. Таким образом, у него появлялись силы не только на поддержание жизни в организме, но и на использование магии, в то время, как человек, у которого отняли силу, обречен на гибель. Чаще всего воровство сил маскируют под неизлечимые болезни, что явно говорит о сговоре врачей с сообществом волшебников. Однако же вернемся к исследованиям. Ученые из центра исследования паранормальных явлений создали волшебнометр, который позволяет замерить магическую силу у разных людей. Если волшебнометр показывает ноль – жизненные силы человека находятся в правильном балансе. Если показания волшебнометра положительные – этот человек украл у кого-то силу. Если же отрицательны – он обворован. Обязательному обследованию волшебнометром уже подвергаются все задержанные в Форте Новейшего Порядка, и результаты этих обследований положительны. Мы также призываем всех пройти проверку волшебнометрами в ближайшей клинике. Если вам стало известно о факте использования волшебства вашими соседями или знакомыми, позвоните на горячую линию».

Драко вздохнул и отбросил брошюру. В голове назойливо крутилась мысль о том, что доводы Новейшего Порядка до ужаса, до зубовного скрежета напоминают доводы сторонников Волдеморта год назад. Если одни утверждали, что это грязнокровки воруют магию у чистокровных, и никак иначе попасть в волшебный мир не могут, то другие считали, что для получения магии каждый волшебник присвоил чью-то жизнь. Драко точно знал, что никакого маггловского выродка ради своей магии он не убивал и жизненных сил ни из кого не вытягивал, поэтому программа Новейшего Порядка была бредом спятившего сфинкса. Что, впрочем, навело Драко на мысль, что суждения сторонников Волдеморта годовалой давности тоже недалеко ушли. Однако думать о Лорде Драко в тот момент хотелось чуть меньше, чем думать о Новейшем Порядке. 

Эти дни Он предпочел бы не вспоминать никогда, но именно они всплывали в памяти каждый раз, когда Он закрывал глаза и проваливался в сон. Каждый раз, когда на Него наползала дремота, перед глазами появлялся один из Них, и в руках его был волшебнометр, мигающий разноцветными лампочками, пищащий, словно назойливый комар, и стрелочка, уползающая вправо от нулевой отметки. Драко довольно скоро сообразил, что это и было то самое положительное поле показаний, в которое стрелка уползала, только если перед прибором появлялся волшебник. Стоило Драко смежить веки, как перед глазами начинали мигать лампочки волшебнометра, а в ушах звенел его писк. Он бы решил, что это какое-то особенное заклинание, такая волшебная иллюзия, которая не должна давать пленнику покоя, пока он не сознается во всем и не ответит на все вопросы своих мучителей, но магии больше не было, а значит не могло быть ни хитрых заклинаний, ни волшебных иллюзий.

***

Удар колокола прогремел будто над самой его головой. Еще один удар колокола. И еще. И снова. Пятый, финальный, прозвучал как всегда, намного громче и протяжнее предыдущих, будто звук желал повиснуть в воздухе навсегда, впечататься в стены, заклубиться под потолком черной тенью. Точнее, фиолетовой. 

Сегодня снова должна была прийти Пятая, и Он ждал. Желал ли Он чуда, или же избавления, или освобождения – Он не знал. Хотел ли Он смерти – вероятно. Вчера Пятая не мучила Его, то ли не желая слишком уж измордовать его перед смертью, то ли брезгуя прикасаться к волшебнику, как брезговал Четвертый и – хоть и не подавал виду – Второй. 

Дверь отворилась совершенно беззвучно, и Он поначалу даже не понял, что произошло. Сегодня он не слышал Ее шагов, этой роковой поступи, и почему-то счел это весьма дурным знаком.

\- Драко Люциус Малфой? – спросила Пятая из-за своей непроницаемой маски. Он попробовал выдавить хоть слово, но в горле пересохло настолько, что даже на хрип Он был не способен. Пришлось просто кивнуть.

\- Что ты вспомнил, Драко Люциус Малфой? – проговорила она, подкрадываясь к нему, будто тень.

\- Ничего, - прошептал Он пересохшими губами, которые от движения моментально треснули, и из трещин принялась сочиться кровь. Он жадно слизнул ее, соленую, абсолютно чистую и совершенно бесполезную.

\- Тогда я помогу тебе, - тихо проговорила Пятая, заходя ему за спину. Он хотел бы взвыть, молить ее о пощаде, но голос разом куда-то пропал, и Ему оставалось лишь бестолково хватать ртом сухой пыльный воздух, которым Он подавился, когда в кадык Ему ткнулся твердый, почти острый предмет.

\- Рессректатус, - прошептал голос над самым Его ухом, и Он опустил глаза вниз. Рука в фиолетовой бархатной перчатке приставляла к Его горлу волшебную палочку. 

\- Но, - он задохнулся, - как?

\- Молчи, - шепнула Пятая. – Кат Атус.

Его комнатушку пронзил вопль ужаса и боли, и Он мог поклясться, что это Его собственный голос. 

\- А теперь слушай внимательно, у меня мало времени, - быстро заговорила Пятая, и ее голос показался смутно знакомым. – Сейчас я поведу тебя на казнь. Но ты не бойся, на самом деле тебя не казнят. Они ужасные трусы, эти Новейшие Инквизиторы. Боятся присутствовать при казни волшебников, потому что якобы душа и умения волшебника могут в них вселиться. Поэтому мы в комнате смерти будем одни. Вот, держи.

\- Что это? – Он покосился на металлический кружок и листок бумаги, который сунула ему в руку Пятая.

\- Малфой, ты никогда не отличался догадливостью. Жетон на метро и точное указание, куда ехать. Выйдешь из здания, спросишь где поблизости подземка. Под-зем-ка, запомнил?

Он кивнул.

\- Спустишься, доедешь до станции, название которой написано у тебя в бумажке, выйдешь на улицу, повернешь налево, пройдешь два квартала. Там будет сорок третий дом. Большие тройка и четверка на стене. Зайдешь, поднимешься на второй этаж. У одной из дверей лежит коврик для ног. Под ковриком ключ. Берешь ключ, открываешь дверь, заходишь, закрываешься изнутри и ничего не трогаешь. Ни-че-го. Не издаешь ни звука. Надеюсь, все понятно? Повтори.

\- Найти подземку, доехать до станции на бумажке, выйти, повернуть налево, пройти два квартала, сорок третий дом, второй этаж, ключ под ковриком, сидеть и молчать, - торопливо пробормотал Он, пока коридоры здания оглашал его же собственный крик. – Но как это…

\- Потом, я все объясню потом. Готов? – Пятая достала из кармана ключ и повернула его в замке наручников. Цепи с лязгом упали на пол. – И прекрати улыбаться, я тебя на казнь веду, Драко Люциус Малфой.

Он опустил голову как можно ниже, так со стороны Он мог бы показаться подавленным, но при этом никто не увидел бы его блестящих от радости глаз.

\- Так лучше. Пошли. Атус, - крик оборвался на особо высокой ноте. Пятая спрятала палочку в карман своего одеяния и отворила дверь. 

\- Пошел, - грубовато прикрикнула она, но Драко прекрасно понимал, что это игра. Что нужно поддаться, и тогда он окажется если не на свободе, то по крайней мере в безопасном месте.

Навстречу им попался только Третий, который раболепно склонился перед Пятой, но все же осмелился злорадно захихикать Драко вслед. А сам Драко шел, низко опустив голову, чтобы Третий не увидел в его глазах радости, и думал о том, что Пятая – его ангел-хранитель, в которых так верили магглы, и что она пришла спасти его из Форта.

Комната смерти представляла собой просторное помещение, в центре которого стоял стол. На столе Драко заприметил небольшой камешек, но не придал этому значения, а вот Пятая, напротив, смотрела на камешек очень внимательно.

\- И как вы не боитесь, мадам, - проговорил Четвертый, сидевший в комнате, но при появлении Драко и Пятой соскочил со стола и принялся пятиться к выходу.

\- Я всего лишь карающая рука Господа и Ее Величества Королевы. Никакое волшебство не может мне навредить, - горделиво провозгласила Пятая, и Четвертый побледнел, склонился в низком поклоне и выскочил прочь из комнаты смерти.

\- А вы – легковерные идиоты, - прошелестела Пятая ему вслед и достала из кармана палочку, направляя ее на камень. Тот принялся преображаться, увеличиваться, приобретать черты, пока на столе не очутилось тело какого-то человека. 

\- Какой-то бездомный, - пояснила Пятая, будто услыхав мысли Драко. – Замерз насмерть под мостом. Ни родные, ни знакомые его не искали, а нам он может пригодиться. Кат Атус.

Комнату снова пронзил крик, и Драко недоуменно уставился на Пятую, которая преображала тело бедняги бездомного. Через пять минут на столе лежала точнейшая копия Драко Люциуса Малфоя. 

\- Потом, все потом, очень мало времени, - бросила Пятая через плечо. – А теперь прости, будет немного непривычно, но это ненадолго. Атус.

Крик оборвался, и Пятая наставила палочку прямиком в грудь Драко. Сначала не происходило ничего, но потом он почувствовал, как меняется. Все его тело будто окаменело, а мир вокруг начал расти, все предметы увеличивались в размерах, и Драко понял, что это он уменьшается. 

\- Прелестный камушек, - резюмировала Пятая, и Драко увидел ее приближающуюся ладонь.

Даже короткое путешествие в ее кармане было намного лучше, чем если бы он продолжал сидеть на жестком стуле и был обмотан цепями. Вскоре в карман снова опустилась рука, на сей раз за тем, чтобы извлечь Драко из кармана.

\- Ну, надеюсь, ты ничего не забыл, - шепнула Пятая и легким движением перебросила его через высокий забор Форта. 

Драко приземлился на газон и укатился куда-то в кусты. «И что дальше? – начал паниковать он. – Как камень найдет подземку и сорок третий дом на какой-то чертовой станции, если он камень?»

Не успел он додумать до конца эту мысль, как мир вокруг него начал уменьшаться, а внутреннюю сторону локтя защекотала трава. Видимо, заклятие Пятой действовало недолго, потому что Драко снова стал человеком. Он лежал на зеленой траве, и солнечные лучи приятно грели его лицо и руки. 

***

Подземку он нашел по указателям, затем долго читал все, что было написано на этой странной станции, после чего умудрился сесть на странного вида поезд и поехать куда-то. Оставалось только надеяться, что он едет в нужном направлении. Конечно, можно было спросить у кого-то из прохожих, но Драко не хотел лишний раз привлекать к себе внимание. Он даже поразился, что на него вообще никто не обращает внимания, хотя он был одет в бесформенную рубаху заключенного Форта, однако в какой-то миг он мельком увидел свое отражение в стеклянных дверях поезда и чуть не упал в обморок. Вместо хламиды, в которую его обрядили в Форте, на нем была свободная рубашка, брюки и какая-то странная обувь. Довершением картины были его волосы, сменившие свой цвет с платиново-белого на какой-то пыльный. Впрочем, претензий к Пятой Драко по этому поводу не имел. Большинство его соседей по вагону – он в который раз отметил, что поезд этот очень странный, а вагон даже не поделен на купе – имели такой же невзрачный вид. Скорее всего, Пятая хотела, чтобы он затерялся в толпе. 

Голос над головой произнес название станции, которая была написана у Драко на бумажке, и он встал поближе к выходу из странного вагона. Стоило дверям распахнуться, как поток людей подхватил его, будто легкое перышко, и унес за собой к выходу. 

Выйдя на улицу, Драко даже не стал озираться по сторонам, а быстро свернул налево, опустил голову пониже и пошел настолько быстро, насколько позволяли силы. Благо, вокруг него было так много людей, которые куда-то спешили, что он практически растворился в этой толпе. Стал каплей в бушующем человеческом море. 

Нужный дом он нашел скорее интуитивно, чем по признакам, которые описала Пятая. Однако стоило ему отворить дверь, как он налетел на бойкую старушку, которая, видимо, именно в этот момент решила выйти на улицу.

\- Молодой человек, вы к кому?

\- Мне на второй этаж, - пробормотал он фразу, которую повторял все то время, что он шел от подземки до этого чертова дома.

\- А, к этой, как же ее. Вечно забываю. Недавно переехала, такая хорошая девочка. Печенья напекла, пригласила к себе на чай. Вы ее брат? Она говорила, что к ней должен приехать брат. Даже имя назвала. Господи, вечно забываю, что мне говорят.

\- Да, я брат, - невпопад брякнул Драко, но, видимо, старушка нашла это более чем достаточным и любезно пропустила Драко внутрь дома. 

Подъем по лестнице дался ему очень тяжело. Видимо, сказывалось то, что после долгого сидения на одном месте прогулка по улице стала слишком сильной нагрузкой на его истощенный организм. Половичок был действительно только у одной двери, и Драко с огромным усилием наклонился, чтобы нашарить под ним ключик. 

Замок щелкнул, и перед глазами Драко предстала достаточно уютная прихожая, а справа виднелась гостиная, в которой стоял диван и журнальный столик. А вот на столике его уже ждала бутылка.

\- Вода! – радостно воскликнул Драко, и тут же сжал губы посильнее, боясь, как бы кто не услышал его. Он предусмотрительно закрыл дверь изнутри, и прямо в ботинках протопал в гостиную, откупорил бутылку и стал пить, жадно глотая воду, чувствуя, как приятно она плещется во рту, как скользит по иссохшемуся, до воспаления, горлу, как пелена с глаз постепенно пропадает. Вскоре бутылка опустела, и он раздосадовано поставил ее на столик. Он хотел еще умыться и помыть руки, но диван казался таким мягким, так манил своим возможным удобством, а маленькие диванные подушечки словно шептали: «Иди к нам, Драко. Положи на нас свою голову», - что сопротивляться он просто не мог. Он рухнул на диван, опустил голову на подушку и отключился. 

***

Наконец-то ему не снились ни Форт, ни инквизиторы, ни волшебнометр. Ему снилось его собственное поместье, тихое воскресное утро. Эльф подает завтрак, мать улыбается, отец и дедушка Касси обсуждают статью в «Пророке». Вот в окошко стучится сова, и Драко срывается со стула, бежит в окно и прижимается носом к стеклу.

\- Мама, это уже из школы? Это уже точно из школы.

\- Милый, тебе всего десять, - мать ласково треплет его волосы и открывает форточку. – Дай сове печенье. 

Драко сжимает совиное печенье в пальцах и протягивает его птице. То ли свет так падает, то ли сова действительно улыбается и подмигивает ему. 

\- Люциус, это от Паркинсона. Они приглашают нас на пятичасовой чай.

\- Замечательно. Вели эльфам приготовить костюмы, - спокойно говорит отец, поворачивается к деду и продолжает беседу. А в глазах у Драко стоят слезы. Это должно было быть его письмо. В его школу, где у него будет его волшебная палочка и его метла.

\- Хочу письмо, - шепчет он, и мать наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку.

\- Ты обязательно получишь письмо и поедешь в школу. Ты станешь великим волшебником, Драко, - теплая улыбка матери вселяет надежду, а ее тонкие пальцы вытирают со щек горькие слезы обиды. 

\- Поедешь, - кивает Люциус. 

\- Обязательно поедешь, - подтверждает дедушка Касси.

Домовик несет ему небольшую детскую метлу, на которой можно полетать по дому, а сегодня – Драко знает точно – ему разрешат сделать круг по саду, ведь он был расстроен, и может расстроиться еще сильнее, если ему не разрешат облететь сад. 

\- По саду, - громко и немного требовательно произносит он, и мать кивает. Он бежит в сад, седлает метлу и поднимается в воздух. Солнце светит ярко-ярко, а легкий майский ветерок приятно треплет его волосы.

***

\- Я, кажется, просила не издавать никаких звуков, - раздался над его головой голос, ни капли не похожий на голос матери. Драко нехотя открыл глаза, потер их и сел, глядя на Пятую, которая стояла над ним во всем своем инквизиторском облачении.

\- Вы и дома ходите в своих дурацких масках? – спросил Драко, хоть это было и не очень вежливо по отношению к человеку, который спас его, вывел из Форта и приютил, судя по всему, у себя дома. – И я не издавал звуков.

\- Ты храпел так, что разве что не на улице было слышно, - Пятая только изображала раздражение, во всяком случае он на это надеялся. – А маску я сниму, только если ты не убежишь обратно в Форт, когда увидишь мое лицо.

Драко покачал головой, и маска упала на пол.

\- Грейнджер? – удивленно выдохнул он, глядя на знакомое лицо. – Но как? Как ты, гря… магглорожденная, умудрилась сохранить магию, когда все волшебники ее потеряли?

Грейнджер молча подняла маску, положила ее на журнальный столик и принялась снимать мантию. Драко схватил подушку и закрыл ею лицо. Хоть Грейнджер и спасла его из Форта, созерцание обнаженных грязнокровных прелестей в его планы не входило. Впрочем, судя по тому, как хмыкнула Грейнджер, под мантией все было прикрыто. Драко рискнул отодвинуть подушку с половины лица. Грейнджер была в простых черных брюках до колена и легкой белой блузе.

\- Ужасно жаркая эта мантия, надо сказать, - будничным тоном сообщила она и вышла из гостиной. Малфой, сгорая от нетерпения и любопытства, поплелся за ней. 

\- Пир не обещаю, - Грейнджер стояла в другой комнате у какого-то огромного ящика, из которого ужасно тянуло холодом, - но все лучше, чем еда из Форта.

Драко с удивлением наблюдал, как из ящика появляется что-то, отдаленно напоминающее бифштекс, а следом за ним – тарелка салата.

\- Нет, это надо разогреть, - Грейнджер переставила тарелку с бифштексами, когда Драко до нее уже почти дотянулся. – А салат можешь есть.

Она вручила Драко вилку, и он набросился на салат, позабыв о том, что локти нужно держать прижатыми, что нельзя слишком быстро есть, что жевать нужно спокойно. Салат Грейнджер казался ему просто райской пищей после той дряни, которой кормили в Форте. А когда перед ним очутилась тарелка с горячими бифштексами, он готов был расцеловать грязнокровку, забыв обо всех принципах чистокровных семейств.

\- Но все-таки, почему у тебя есть магия? – спросил Драко, наплевав на то, что нельзя разговаривать с набитым ртом.

\- Мерлин, я что, одна читала книги? – Грейнджер воздела глаза к потолку. – Как-то раз в Запретной секции мне попалась одна книга. Датирована она была пятнадцатым веком, но сути это не меняет. Автор долго размышлял о природе магии, почему одни люди рождаются магами, а другие нет, почему это передается по наследству. Очень интересная книга.

Драко кивнул, глядя, как загораются глаза у Грейнджер при одном только упоминании о книге.

\- Так вот, автор пришел к выводу, что магия бывает двух видов. Одна – та, что есть в природе. Если выражаться современным языком, мировой запас магии. Им пользуются взрослые волшебники, от него питаются магические существа и предметы. Этот природный поток магии можно использовать только при наличии палочки, потому что сердцевина наших палочек была своеобразным преобразователем. Ну же, Малфой, вспомни, как ты творил заклинания? Движение палочкой плюс формула плюс хотя бы минимальное представление о необходимом эффекте. Все эти движения и формулы найдены давным давно, скорее всего, методом проб и ошибок. Но они действуют!

\- Ну, и куда же вся эта магия пропала? – спросил Драко, забыв, что ему надо жевать бифштекс.

\- Познакомься, Малфой, это электрическая лампочка, - Грейнджер показала на стеклянную колбу на потолке, из которой лился свет. – Работает она от электричества. Если правильно ее использовать, она будет хорошо и долго светить. Но если дать ей больше напряжения, чем она может выдержать, она перегорит. То есть испортится и перестанет работать. Так получилось и с магией. Во время Битвы за Хогвартс магическое напряжение было так велико, что магия просто не выдержала.

\- Это было в тот момент, когда Поттер…

\- Да, когда не стало Гарри. Я даже склонна думать, что Гарри не стало именно поэтому, ведь когда погиб Лорд, Гарри был еще жив. Ему стало плохо где-то через полчаса.

\- То есть, ты думаешь, что магия – это такая большая лампочка, которая светила нам всем, а потом перегорела от слишком высокого напряжения. Типичное маггловское рассуждение.

\- Малфой, ваши люди выкачали слишком много природной магии для штурма замка, а наши – для его защиты. Я не могу утверждать это с полной уверенностью, но эта теория наиболее близка к истине. И других никто не предоставил. Все, кто приходили до тебя, с моей теорией соглашались. С незначительными поправками в ту или иную сторону, но соглашались.

\- Так получается, ты спасла не только меня. Кого еще?

\- Всех, кого смогла, я вытащила из Форта. Паркинсон, Голдстейна, МакМиллана, Нотта, обеих Патил, Криви, профессора Флитвика. Я уже и не помню всех.

\- Но как ты обманула инквизиторские машинки? И как ты сохранила магию?

\- Второй тип, Малфой. Внутренняя магия. Наша самая большая ошибка состоит в том, что мы отбрасываем внутреннюю магию, когда нам исполняется одиннадцать и мы идем учиться волшебству. Да, внутренняя магия несовершенна, да, ее сложнее направлять и контролировать, но ею можно пользоваться.

\- Стихийная магия, - пробормотал Драко.

\- Да, Малфой. О стихийной магии в той книге было написано очень много. Она проявляется в момент сильных эмоциональных потрясений или когда ребенку угрожает опасность, но ее можно контролировать и направлять, если научиться подкармливать ее эмоциями. 

\- Но как ты ее спрятала от волшебнометров?

\- Сначала я спряталась сама. Было достаточно просто. Гарри погиб, Рон сошел с ума от потерь, а на следующий день пропала магия. Я жила среди магглов и знала, что рано или поздно они захотят это исследовать. Замерить. Изучить. То, что они сделали такие ужасные выводы, и ввели Новейший Порядок – это не моя вина, клянусь. Но с созданием волшебнометра я им помогла. И помогла нам всем. Он не замеряет количество магии в человеке. Он показывает, насколько много внешней магии перекачал тот или иной маг. А вот как раз стихийную магию он не видит. Поэтому все дети волшебников в безопасности. Они ведь еще не умеют пользоваться внешней магией. 

\- Ты слишком умна для грязнокровки, - выдохнул Малфой. – А как ты обошла свои показатели?

\- Да очень просто. Я спровоцировала стихийную магию, чтобы она удерживала стрелку волшебнометра на нулевой отметке. И вся наука.

\- Грейнджер, ты гений, - выдохнул Драко. – И что ты планируешь делать дальше? Скольких еще вытянешь?

\- А вот с этим заминка, - ей явно было неприятно об этом говорить. – Я почти исчерпала свою стихийную магию и пока что не смогу никого вытащить. Я не знаю, как долго мне придется ее восстанавливать. С тобой получилось просто на грани фола, но я была уверена, что все выйдет.

\- Слишком сильная эмоция, - догадался Драко.

\- Да. Можно сказать, что доставая меня в школьные годы, ты протаптывал себе дорожку к спасению.

\- И заклинание с фальшивым криком ты, естественно, вычитала в какой-то книге? - спросил Драко, и Грейнджер слабо кивнула.

За столом воцарилось молчание. Драко избегал смотреть на Грейнджер, на Пятую, которая оказалась умнее всего магического мира. Грейнджер же смотрела на свои руки, будто видела их впервые. В конце концов, когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым, она поднялась из-за стола и подожгла огонь под чайником.

\- Будешь чай? – произнесла она каким-то хриплым, будто треснувшим голосом.

\- Не откажусь, - тихо проговорил он. Грейнджер стояла к нему спиной, и, казалось, совсем не двигалась. Драко было проще смотреть на ее спину. Он не мог видеть лицо, в которое высказал столько всего гадкого. Кажется, это называлось совестью или что-то вроде того. Говорят, чистокровное волшебное семейство Малфоев было лишено этого качества, но ведь теперь его чистая кровь не имела никакого значения, а он сам был первым Малфоем, которому суждено было жить без магии. Задумавшись о том, сколько магических родов, имевших многовековую историю, прекратило свое существование, он не сразу услышал странный звук, который издала Грейнджер.

\- Ты что? – Драко встал из-за стола и подошел к ней. Он снова боялся, и на сей раз страх его был весьма и весьма оправдан. Если с Грейнджер сейчас приключится беда, и он останется здесь с ее телом, об этом придется куда-то сообщить. Его, естественно, сделают главным подозреваемым и упекут в маггловскую тюрьму – и хорошо, если в тюрьму, а не вернут в Форт.

\- Все в порядке, - проговорила Грейнджер и всхлипнула.

\- Грейнджер? Ты плачешь? – Драко силой повернул ее к лицом к себе и недоуменно уставился в красные глаза, опухшие от слез. 

\- Я стольких не успела спасти, - проговорила она, часто всхлипывая. – Столько человек может погибнуть, и все из-за меня.

\- Грейнджер, - с нажимом проговорил Драко и на всякий случай взял ее за плечи и тряхнул, - только не говори, что твой гениальный грязнокровный мозг этого не предусмотрел.

\- Я научила их, что делать, - кивнула Грейнджер. – Но я не уверена, что у них получится. Что они справятся без меня. Ох, я должна была довести начатое до конца.

\- Грейнджер, прекрати немедленно, - он все еще держал ее за плечи. Он держал за плечи Пятую, которую боялась добрая половина Форта. Ту, что приводила в ужас грозных инквизиторов. Ту, что сумела обмануть столько параноиков и вывести из Форта столько людей, сколько вообще могла вывести совсем еще зеленая девчонка, работающая под шатким прикрытием полностью в одиночку. Драко поддался какому-то абсолютно неправильному порыву и вытер скатившуюся по щеке слезинку, оставляя серый след грязного пальца на ее бледной коже. Кажется, это называлось благодарностью, и многовековая история семьи Малфоев не знала этого слова. Но исчезновение магии перечеркнуло эту историю. Драко был первым новым Малфоем, и, похоже, новому Малфою такое слово как благодарность, было известно. 

\- Прекрати, пожалуйста, - пробормотал Драко, прижимая к себе Грейнджер. Ее чары давно выветрились, и он стоял посреди ее кухни в том рубище, в которое его нарядили в Форте, а Грейнджер рыдала, уткнувшись лбом в грубую ткань рубахи.

\- Я их подвела, - тихо всхлипнула она.

\- Никого ты не подвела. Они хотят жить. Это самая сильная эмоция, на которую только способен человек. И, поверь, она сможет направить их стихийную магию на то, чтобы обойти волшебнометры. Ты – последняя ведьма, Грейнджер, как бы это смешно не звучало. И ты оказалась умнее их всех.

\- Это книги, - машинально ответила она, прижимаясь щекой к его грязной рубахе, пропуская руки у него под руками и обнимая его так крепко, как только можно было обнять, чтобы не навредить ему. Чайник коротко свистнул, но Грейнджер повернула какую-то ручку, и огонек погас, а она снова вернула руки к нему на пояс.

***

20 лет спустя, Китай, провинция Сычуань.

\- Господин Ма Цян Фо, прибыла почта, - Цинь внесла в кабинет толстенькую стопку конвертов и положила на стол. Он посмотрел на конверты, затем на совсем еще молоденькую девчонку в униформе с его фирменной эмблемой – драконом.

\- Спасибо, Цинь, можешь идти, - проговорил Он, но Цинь не двигалась с места.

\- Господин Ма Цян Фо, - ходят слухи, что вы и госпожа Ма Цян Фа – волшебники, и у вас есть… как это называется… большой сундук с двойным дном, где вы храните амулеты удачи.

\- Глупости, Цинь. Амулеты приносят удачу только если работать не покладая рук. Иди, и в этом месяце божество премий может обратить на тебя свой взор.

Цинь просияла и выскочила из кабинета, а Он потянулся к телефону и набрал номер.

\- Ма Цян Фа, слушаю, - произнес женский голос на том конце.

\- Гермиона, это я, - произнес Драко, лениво рассматривая верхний конверт. – Забини пишет, что приедет в следующем месяце. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Спасибо, что предупредил, нужно прибрать в гостевой. Что-то еще?

\- Нет, ничего. Если что-то вспомню, я перезвоню, - Ма Цян Фо положил трубку и повернулся к огромной фигуре дракона, что стояла у окна. – Двойное дно есть всегда, мой друг. Двойное дно есть всегда.


End file.
